Let The Flames Begin
by Monisaylor
Summary: All Cassandra "Cassie" Summers wanted to do was fight. After working the independent circuits for years, she finally gets a chance at the big time with the WWE. But what happens when she finds her personal life has intertwined with her professional life.
1. Cassie Summers

**A/N: My first ever fic here at , and I'm excited :D I'd love any constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome. Also, I know wrestling is fake, but for the sake of the storyline, lets do what WWE all want us to do and pretend its real XP. This first story is a bit short, but lets see how we go from there. Much like the title, let the flaming begin XP *jk...constructive critique only*  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers mentioned in this fanfic :D**

**

* * *

**

_"_Then, I ducked under her clothesline and put her in a headlock. But this drunk guy in the audience was all like "Y..yo..you know I'd totally t..tap t.. that."

"Eww, that's why I don't like working at sports bars Cassie" my best friend Daizee replied through the phone.

Daizee Haze was always the one that followed the saying "When you break up with someone, your friends will ask if your ok, your **best** friends will ask him if hes gay." And it has been that way ever since we met at a SHIMMER Women's Wrestling taping when I was doing a cameo appearance. We chatted endlessly and we've ran through every single topic, from wrestling to baby seals. Ever since, we've been keeping in touch with phone calls, which often cost me the majority of my long distance minutes.

"Yeah, tell me about it, unfortunately this is the only place in San Francisco that pays more than minimum wage" I sighed steadying the phone between my shoulder and my cheeks. "And speaking of wages, I gotta go pick up my pay before the boss leaves."

"Alright Cass, call me back soon! Good night."

"Good night, Daiz"

I stowed my phone away into the pocket of my duffel bag, before changing out of my ring attire. The backroom employee area was gloomy and dim. The smell of alcohol lingered in the air accompanied by the scent of burning tobacco. I hastily picked up my bag and left the room, before anymore of the secondhand smoke could pollute my lungs.

I made my way through the crowd of drunks grinding against each other on the dance floor. The loud obnoxious music was intoxicating and distracting any possible thought I had going through my head. I sighed a breathe of relief when I saw my boss, Mr. Riles, at the bar side chatting away enthusiastically to what appeared to be an old friend.

"Mr. Riles, I'm gonna head out, can I have my pay for the night?" I asked intruding on his conversation.

Kurt Riles wasn't exactly an old guy. Mid 30s at best. His messy blonde hair fell loosely on his forehead, as his eyeglasses weighed heavily on his nose. His thick coat and sweatpants usually made him seem no more then average.

"Oh Cassie!" Mr. Riles sat up and reached his back pocket for his wallet. "$75, nice match tonight."

"Thank you, sir" I gave a curt smile and turned to leave.

"Wait Cassie, there's someone that wanted to meet you." Mr. Riles got up from his bar seat, along with his friend. "Cassie, this is Mr. Jim Ross from the WWE."

"Howdy ma'am." Jim immediately offered me a handshake as his cowboy hat tilted to the side. His slight southern accent made him easily recognizable.

To say I was shocked was beyond an understatement. This was more like a being hit by lightning...twice.

"I'm doing great, thank you Sir." I heartily returned his handshake. He could probably tell I was beaming cause I was sure my smile was brighter then the strobe lights in the background.

"I was talking to Kurt here about your work, how long have you been in the industry."

"I started wrestling here when I was 19, so about a good 5 years or so." I gave a proud smile.

"Did you train on your own?"

"Nah, I lived in Chicago before I moved to San Francisco to go to college. Are you familiar with the SHIMMER independent circuit in Chicago."

Jim nodded, SHIMMER was one of the top woman's wrestling promotions to date, no doubt Jim Ross would've heard about it.

"Wow, so you worked with SHIMMER, that's very impressive young lady." I couldn't help but smile, this praise was one of a kind. "Well why don't we get straight down to business."

I gave a rather odd look. My heart began to beat with a lot more force, so much that I could hear the thumping in my head. He couldn't possibly mean...

"The WWE was in town for a RAW taping, and I work as a talent scout."

My heart rate was definitely increasing the thumping sound was getting louder and louder, and I could feel my breathing increase as well. Talent scout...that could only mean...

"We would love for you to do a tryout match tomorrow at the RAW taping.

Yes! A thousand times YES! I swear the thumping in my heart had stopped instantly.

"Yeah, of course I would love to!" My inner self was throwing a party in my brain. Let the happy dancing begin!

"Well here's my phone number if you need it." He pulled out a business card in his jacket pocket and handed it to me. My hands were shaking, no matter how hard I tried to settle it, when I took the card. "We're having our taping at Oracle Arena. I assume you know where that is"

I nodded in affirmative as he continued. San Francisco only had one arena.

"The show usually begins around 7, so arrive early, say around noon, so we can prepare everything we need."

"Will do, sir!" I tried to speak with a steady tone. Believe me I tried!

* * *

"Dude, you're going to kick some ass!" Daizee was on a rampage after I told her.

"You certainly have a lot of faith in me today!" I had just gotten off the bus to the arena, while Daizee chatted with me endlessly. It somehow felt therapeutic to the nerves to hear her encouragement."Hey Daze, I'm heading into the arena ok? I doubt I'll have signal so I'll call you back later."

"Love ya, let me know how it goes, I'm holding my breathe!" And with that, I pulled open the doors to be met with a blast of air conditioning.

Jim was right, people were carrying ladders and banners, and running through the arena. Commands were being shouted from supervisors as were eagerly checking things off of their clipboards.

"Young lady, the show hasn't started yet, can you please wait outside."

I quickly turned to face the speaker. It turned out to be a middle aged lady wearing a Dodgers baseball cap and a WWE Employee vest. She towered over my small 5' 6" frame by at least a few inches. She was obviously a supervisor, since her clipboard was loaded with all kinds of paperwork.

"Umm, Mr. Jim Ross told me to meet with him here, but I can't seem to find him. Can you help me out?" I was intimidated by her sudden appearance. My voice was struggling to speak without cracking.

"Jim didn't let me know that we were expecting visitors." I could tell she was beginning to get impatient, her tone was more strict then before.

"He gave me his business card and said I should come to the arena by noon." My quick thinking saved my ass once again. I pulled out the card for her to inspect, and after giving it a very detailed glare, she was sold.

"Jim is probably helping out with setting up for commentary, go through that door and you'll be close to the upper level seating. so just take the stairs down to the ring."

"Thank you ma'am" I took off like a bullet.


	2. Hypertension

**A/N: Big thanks to Tiffyxox and DevilAngelResa18 for their initial support and advice on this story!**

**I also just recently read a news article about a female Mexican masked wrestler, Sexy Star, that was at the WWE tryouts, and she got turned down for being too ugly behind the mask, although her wrestling skills were not that great she was still judged primarily on her looks. I feel that appearances do not make a wrestler any better or worse, but they do make them more marketable, which is the cornerstone of our media today, unfortunately. It may be a little too early to do this, but I dedicate this chapter to Sexy Star, and I wish her the best of luck.  
**

**

* * *

**"Spare no expense" was obviously the business motto for Vincent McMahon. This place was gigantic! Hundreds of rows of seats lined up and stretched to the size of a the World Cup stadium. The stadium was at least 3 stories tall and had VIP booths surrounding the top of the middle section. As I continued my way down the stairs, I saw that they had already set up the security railing to keep fans out from ringside. The commentary table was being loaded with microphones and computers. Employees were just liked the ones preparing the outside; they were running around dropping bucket-loads of tools only to run off and grab some more equipment.

But what really caught my eye, and I mean **caught**, was the WWE's signature squared circle. The ring was nothing like the one at _Riles' Sports Bar_. Mr. Riles was nice and all, but the ring at that bar was basically constructed of junkyard scraps. The ropes had been woven out of sandpaper-like material and unfortunately stung like salt in a wound every time you had the misfortune of taking an irish whip. I could tell the ropes on the WWE ring had been coated with some kind of rubber or paint to keep it from giving anyone a rope burn.

As I made my way to the ring, my heart started to beat faster and faster, just like yesterday when I met JR. I swear I could've been suffering from hypertension and had a heart attack. My stomach felt like it was grasping at my insides and keeping my core from shaking. This was my big shot, that once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that people often retell stories of to their grandkids.

In my daydream I had walked down nearly 5 flights of stairs, before nearly colliding with the security bumper. I could see one of the raw superstars were practicing in the ring with a punching dummy, apparently warming up for tonight's show. I had found J.R.,who was standing ringside, apparently giving advice at the wrestler in the ring.

"Evan, nice work on the kicks, next time extend your legs farther and try to keep your body horizontal." J.R. spoke with authority and expertise as the young rookie nodded. "Cassie, wow you're early." he turned in my direction as I was right on the edge of the security railing. He gestured for me to come closer to the ring, so I hopped the security wall and walked towards the ringside.

"Oh, umm I'm sorry did I interrupt your training session." I cringed, no better way to make a first impression then to bug your possible company's talent scout, and your new potential coworkers.

"Nah, I was just about done for the day anyways." But the voice didn't belong to J.R. I looked up at the ring to get a better look at the owner of the voice.

His hair was short, and gelled up, but not too much that it looked spiky. His smile made him seem more childish then he actually was. He wore white wristbands on his upper bicep, and sweat was dripping intensely from what seemed to be an intense work out. His ring attire consisted of tight black pants, with red stripes around the upper thigh. I didn't have to guess who this was, I had watched enough ECW to recognize Evan Bourne no matter what outfit he was in. I had to admit, Evan was one of the few who I considered to be the most exciting wrestlers, and to meet him in person knocked the wind out of my lungs.

"Hi, I'm Evan Bourne, nice to meet you." He climbed out of the ring and offered me a handshake.

"Cassie Summers, the pleasure is all mine." I graciously shook his hand. He seemed to always have permanent smile on his face. Who could complain, with a smile that bright who would hide it.

"Cassie, I've mentioned you're try-out match to our Executive Talent Relations Officer, Johnny Ace, he wanted to meet first before deciding on anything further."

J.R. recoiled when he spoke the name 'Johnny Ace'. I didn't have to ask why. Ace was notorious in the Indies when I worked for SHIMMER. This man had built his career on the belief that women were not suppose to be a part of the wrestling business. Not to mention, many of my past co-workers, who had attended WWE Tryouts, were to be told by Ace that they weren't pretty enough for the WWE. He was infamous for the quote "If you can't make it into Playboy, you can't make it into the WWE." Ace's hiring policy had been strictly based on appearance first, and mat wrestling ability second. WWE was entertainment, and as with any company in the show biz industry, looks were the preliminary stage of the job.

"Can't wait to meet Johnny Ace." I spoke enthusiastically with a bit of sarcasm. I hadn't even started in the company and I had already began to be a smart mouth. In actuality, I was terrified to meet with Ace. To be honest, my body isn't one that I usually like to show off. I was in good shape...wait no. I **am** in great shape. I don't think that I am ugly, but I sure wasn't the next Jessica Alba or Megan Fox either. I was average, simply put. Beyond that, I knew my chest wasn't too "developed", but we'll just leave it at that.

Evan had a light laugh and smirked at my comment. Even J.R. had a small grin.

"I like your attitude about this Cassie. Which reminds me, I need to get a release form for you, mandatory WWE policy, can't wrestle without one." J.R. readjusted his cowboy hat and he looked ready to take off backstage in midst of all the workers running around. "Feel free to get a bite to eat from catering, explore the backstage area, walk around, anything, I'll find you when I collect all the paperwork."

"Alright, sounds good." I waved J.R. goodbye as he took off towards the ramp and past the unlit titantron in the background.

"So you're debuting tonight, congratulations." Evan had a very impressed look on his face as he stared with half disbelief.

"I guess you can say that, its more of a tryout match then anything." I gave a small smiling laugh.

"It's good to hear that we're getting some new talent, the women's division could use some work." I felt flattered that he thought I could single-handedly change the entire women's division. "Why don't we go grab a bite from catering while we wait for your paper work, I'm kinda hungry after that training session."

"Sure, I'm a bit hungry myself." I said with a smile, and we both made our way to the backstage area.

* * *

"Michelle McCool vs. Melina." Evan took a hearty drink from his water bottle.

We sat in a few chairs, which the workers set up in front of the catering table. Our conversation flowed from topic to topic quite easily. It was like talking to Daizee, but instead it was Evan.

I pondered over my choice for the outcome, while taking a sip of my iced coffee. I rest my head on my palm and planted my elbows into the armrests.

"Melina, that split-legged DDT will put anyone out of business." I smiled confidently at my response. I didn't know Melina personally, but from what I've seen, this girl could kick some serious ass.

"But Michelle has that Faithbreaker. Doesn't that look painful to you?" Evan was pretending to be shocked at my response. I swear this guy could be a comedian if wrestling didn't work out.

"Oh please, that move's been reversed by Melina so many times, its absolutely no problem."

"Ok ok, fine. How about." Evan paused for a moment to think. His brown eyes looked towards the ceiling, deep in thought. "Randy Orton vs. Sheamus"

My turn to pause now. I shot Evan a death glare, this was a tough match-up to decide. I had been an Orton fan ever since I first started in the wrestling business. But Sheamus, I watched his debut, and he was rather impressive with the crucifix powerbomb.

"Ahh! Shoot me now Evan! This is a toughie" Evan laughed at my misfortune. "Hmm, I'm going with Orton. Always been a fan of 'The Viper', and Sheamus scares me." I flashed a cheeky grin. We shared a quick laugh at the expense of the pale Celtic warrior.

"Cassie, I have your paperwork ready." I recognized that Texan accent anywhere. I hadn't noticed J.R. come up, probably cause I was too involved in my conversation with Evan. We both turned to look at J.R. , who had a small stack of paper in his arms.

"Thanks J.R." I graciously took the stack from him. "So I guess this is it." I was hit with a sudden realization. This is it. This is my chance. Those papers were my future. My heart started pumping again. with that same, heavy _Thump Thump_.

"Good luck, I think you'll do great." Evan cheered me on and I took a deep breathe. He was right, I should go at it with my best and that was my ticket in.

At this point, I was too pumped up and ready to go. So I ignored all of the endless walls of text and did what anyone would do. I signed on the dotted line.


	3. About Time

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 3 already! As any writer I love to read reviews*hint hint*. Feedback would be great!**

**For some odd reason this chapter was a bit tough for me to write. I had a tons of routes I could take that story and it was hard to decide just one XP. But the night is young!**

**This chapter is rated M for some mature language (just to be safe). :D  
**

* * *

After signing the release forms, I was ready to go. I separated from J.R. and Evan to go to the Women's locker room to change into my ring gear. Even the arena was under the "spare no expense" mantra of McMahon. The lockers weren't "jammy" like the ones back in high school. Everything was shined, polished, new, and good to go! Icy-cold water bottles were placed neatly in a round table near the exit. The floors was the type of waxed wood that you saw on basketball courts, and a ceiling fan hung from the roof. Last but not least, and my personal favorite part, there was a metal chest about the size of a bookshelf that was a treasure trove of ring gear. Since I wasn't professional yet, I didn't have any custom made stuff, so J.R. just told me to pick from. my newly dubbed "Treasure Trove of Ring Gear."

While no good fashion statements come in a hurry, in my rush of time I had throw together a quick ensemble of a black tank top and gray shorts with a white hem. Fortunately, I had wore my boots on the way here. I laced up them up, and made sure I did my "good-luck" double knotting of the laces.

I had remembered Evan's little pep talk from earlier.

_"The energy is phenomenal, it's like a drug!" Evan comforted.  
_

_"I've never worked a sold-out crowd before. Especially, not when everyone's sober in the audience." I joked trying desperately to relieve the tension._

_I had to let out a little chuckle. Laughter was therapeutic, especially in times like this. My heart started racing again with the thump thump sound. This time it was probably worst then all those times before...combined. I wrung my wrists in anticipation._

_"Relax, take a breathe." His eyes were solemn when he looked at me. I obeyed and took in a heavy breathe. "You can do this! I've worked in the Indies before too, I speak from personal experience." He flashed a bright, toothy grin._

_"Are you training to be a life coach?" I tried another joke as that grasping feeling in my stomach slowly started to calm._

_"Would you buy my DVDs?"_

_"Do you take American Express?" I retorted as I gave him a pat on the back for playing along._

* * *

I was doing some jogging-in-place exercise as I stood behind the curtain that lead to the sold out Oracle Arena in San Francisco. I could hear the sold-out arena on the other side of the curtain. It was clamorous and thundering, but most importantly it was energetic.

There was already another tall blonde female sitting in a make-up chair . She was at least five foot eight, with a curvy and undeniably sexy figure. She was wearing a robe over her ring gear. Her top had, in bold letters, _Maryse_ written on it. She was stretching out her arms with a bored expression on her face. Her make up artist was circling her making sure the eye shadow complimented the lighting, while simultaneously putting on some last-minute blush on her. The frightened, make-up girl nervously handed Maryse a mirror, while she braced for the diva's approval.

"Are you serious? That is way too much eye shadow, do you think I should look like a panda?" Maryse barked at the poor make-up artist.

I had actually felt bad for her. The young girl scrambled to find some concealer to cover up her 'mistake'.

"Ladies, perfect! You're both on time!" I looked in the direction of the voice. It was the same lady in the arena earlier, she still had her Dodgers cap on.

"Good evening, Erin!" Maryse was surprisingly bubbly all of a sudden as she jumped outta the chair to greet Erin.

"Cassie Summers right? I just heard about you from Ace." Erin was checking something off on her clip board.

"Yup, that's me." I rubbed my elbows in anticipation.

"Erin Merellis, Executive Stage Director." She stressed the _executive stage director_. "Ace want you two to face off tonight for Cassie's tryout." Erin's eyes never left the clipboard as if she was reading off of a script.

"Erin, why is Ace using me in a tryout match?" Maryse had a 'hurt' look on her face. I stared at her with a look of amusement.

"Maryse, Ace requested you for this, plus you have a title shot later tonight so if I were you, I'd stop trying to piss of management." Erin snapped right back. This woman was **not **going to be intimidated.

Maryse shot a scowl at demeanor did a complete 360, she was no longer bubbly or happy. She looked down, offended and began tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at me with a spiteful stare. Maryse had seemed embarrassed. The french diva tried to stare me down, to find someway to intimidate me. She thought I was new to the business.

I laughed at her fruitless attempt to frighten me. I was **not** scared. This blonde with an attitude is nothing compared to the late nights at the bar, or the gymnasiums with poor air conditioning. I was ready to fight, and no one was ever going to change that. Evan was right. Five years of training all leading up to one match. It was motivation enough for me. She was going down.

* * *

I was reading her movements. Man! Did she look pissed or what? I laughed as Maryse frustratingly tried again to hit me with another right elbow. The crowd was clamorous with laughter as she missed every single strike. To me her movements were sluggish, I could tell Maryse hasn't been wrestling very long, she hasn't learned to hide her movements from being read. And I could see the frustration on her face. She was breathing heavily and the look on her eyes seem frustrated and bloodthirsty.

"God! you slippery bitch!" She shrieked in frustration at me. I gasped in laughter, I was playing mind games with her, and boy was it fun!

I was not going to be used as 'warm up' for Maryse's title shot. She was going to take me seriously.

"Man, J.R., Maryse is not on her game tonight! Oh! She misses wildly again. You have to consider how this going to affect her mindset against Mickie James tonight?" Jerry "The King" Lawler tapped his pencil on the desk in anticipation.

"If Maryse doesn't turn this around fast, I doubt her mindset will be in any way 'good', King!" J.R. added to the commentary.

Now it was my turn. I grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm into an armbar. Maryse howled in pain. I wasn't done yet, I fell backwards and whipped her into an arm drag. Maryse stumbled up holding her lower back in pain. She wasn't ready to give up yet. She ran at again with a second clothesline. As soon as she was within range, I knelt down and picked her up by the waist only to slam her down into a thunderous spinebuster.

"Did you see that spinebuster J.R.? Damn watch this Cassie go!"

The crowd gasped at that spinebuster. I was way too into the match to care.

Maryse was slowly crawling up from that last spinebuster. She was facing away from me, and had no clue I was waiting. I was waiting to strike, to win, to get that contract that I so desperately wanted.

I delivered a low drop kick, causing Maryse to kneel down, favoring her hurt knee. I back up a few steps to get some momentum. Maryse was still kneeling, this was perfect. I ran towards her and launched into a perfect running super kick to the face. SMACK! Maryse's body flew back a few feet.

I went for that pin as if scrambling for my life.

"1!" The referee hit the mat once.

"Maryse is out! Did you hear that kick?" J.R. was freaking out on commentary

"2!" The palm hit the mat twice.

"Can you imagine this upset! A diva winning her tryout match!" Jerry was on the edge of his seat.

People say "you see your life flash before your eyes before you die", apparently it works for WWE tryouts as well. I couldn't move. I just felt that adrenaline. That fire in your limbs and that thunderous heartbeat._ Thump! THUMP! THUMP!_

"3!"

* * *

"My vote is yes." Stephanie McMahon had no time for such stubbornness.

"Steph! Think about this. This girl doesn't have the _look_ she won't be marketable. She's got skill and she's been trained, but that's all." Johnny Ace was losing his patience.

"Ace! Don't you dare lecture me on this company's policy. I know what talent I want and that girl fits the criteria!" The billion-dollar princess shot back.

The two had been fighting ever since the tryout match, neither side budging an inch.

"This girl can fight, she has the charisma, she's pre-trained. She has potential!" Stephanie retorted loudly, one octave away from screaming at Ace.

"This is a waste of time, that girl will not get over with the crowd! You're being unreasonable, just because you're the bosses daughter doesn't give **you** to challenge my authority in talent relations."

Oh no he didn't! Stephanie raised her eyebrows at Johnny Ace. He played the boss's-daughter-card. Only under two situations would you ever accuse Stephanie McMahon's authority as a family connection. One, you had a deathwish. Or two, you're desperate to defend you're argument to the death. And Stephanie knew this.

"I am a McMahon, and never question my authority in this business. You will not disrespect me like that, unless you want to retire early Ace. Now get out of my way, I have a contract to negotiate." Stephanie had spoke in death whisper. Very few had the power to turn Ace into a stuttering sack of potatoes.

Ace shook his head in disbelief. Stephanie was the one being stubborn here! He was fuming and sulking while sitting on his office chair. He was not going to be ridiculed by Stephanie McMahon, and he sure wasn't going to watch helplessly as some rugged, indies girl enter the company he devoted his life to.

"Ace!" The doors slammed open once again, catching Ace off guard.

"Maryse, look about you're title shot." Ace tried his best to sooth the pissed off ex-champion

"No, Ace! Listen to me for once." Maryse snapped right back. "You had to put me in a try-out match? You knew I had a title shot tonight! Do you think before you act!" Maryse was pounding the desk with her fist.

"Look, I didn't think you would lose to the 'rookie'. I thought you would need a warm-up. I was doing you a favor!" Ace tried desperately to defend himself against the raging french-canadian. Ace could feel the momentum of the argument shift to his side.

"It's not my fault you can't fucking take down rookie!" He quickly added. Ace was losing his patience with women tonight.

Maryse shrunk backwards. He was right, she couldn't even take down this 'rookie'. And yet this 'rookie' just cost her the WWE Diva's Championship. As far as Maryse is concerned, this isn't over yet.

* * *

**Alright guys tell me how i did, I look forward to hearing from you**

**-Monisaylor  
**


	4. Reflections

A/N: Thanks a lot to Straight-Edge Anime Wolf, and DevilAngelResa18 for being great reviewers! You guys make me want to keep updating :D. Sooooo! Lets get more reviews! :D

* * *

I unbuckled my seat belt with haste. I was excited to be back in my home town of Chicago. Tonight was a monumental night in my career. Today was my WWE debut! After that match in San Francisco, Stephanie McMahon had offered me a short term 1-year contract! Vince McMahon was the only one authorized to sign the long term contracts, and he was flying in today to watch the RAW taping. Stephanie told me, to do my best tonight.

Evan was in the seat right next to me. His head was tilted to one side as he had sleep mask on. He was snoring quite adorably like a little child as his chest heaved up and down. Speaking of Evan, we had became increasingly close by the day. He was a cool guy, and a supportive and encouraging co-worker backstage. He was like the female version of Daizee Haze. Daizee...oh Daizee. When I told her I got a contract for the WWE, she flipped out! When I told her, she was screaming in excitement backstage during a SHIMMER taping, so it is without question that the entire SHIMMER locker room heard.

_"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at the O'Hare International Airport. The current temperature outside is 54 degrees Farenheit and the time is 5:23 a.m.. We would to thank you once again for flying United Airlines."_

"Evan...Evaaannn." I was poking his shoulder, trying to wake him up. Evan seemed exhausted when we boarded the plane.

"uhhhhmmm." He groaned unrecognizably. I chuckled at his childishness. I decided to aim a bit lower, as I delivered a powerful jab to his stomach.

"Ow, what the hell?" He tried to jumped out of his seat to attack me. Luckily he forgot he still had his seat belt on.

"Shh...language!" I shushed him. He groaned as he fell backwards into the seat in frustration. I couldn't help but laugh.

After that incident, we grabbed out carry-ons, and exited the plane in a monotonous single file line. Evan was off getting us some coffee from Java City, while I was waiting for our luggage at the turning conveyer belt.

The WWE Bus was outside in the parking lot, waiting for everyone to get their luggage. A few other WWE Superstars were still standing around waiting for their luggage.

"Oh my god, she was so nasty, that little Indies girl, she has no class whatsoever."

I froze.

There she was. Standing right next to me waiting for her luggage, the non-stop chatter French-Canadian...Maryse. She was with Eve Torres, who was nodding with shock at her description of me.

"And then Ace, completely forgot I had a title match later and...!"

"Oh my god, that's terrible." Eve joined in with the bashing with a sympathetic tone for Maryse.

I clenched by fist and rolled my eyes. It took a lot and believe me when I say 'a lot' of self-restraint, not to punch her in the face and simultaneously keep my mouth shut. I wanted to leave...now.

"Eve you're the bes...wait...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Instinctively a few eyes turned to stare at my current predicament.

I turned to face her, Maryse was not going to intimidate me. Eve had a horrified look on her face when she saw me. Followed by disgust. The same went for Maryse.

"I got signed Maryse, did that kick to you're head accidentally kill off your 3 remaining brain cells?" I retorted. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"This is a joke, right?"She came close to me, giving me a sarcastically sympathetic look. She raised an eyebrow. "Look, you cannot be a diva. You don't have look"

I scoffed at her.

"You got a fluke victory in San Francisco, and I'll prove that tonight." She got up in my face. More people started looking towards our direction. "After all, don't think I forgot you cost me that title."

One slap...I just want one quick slap...I already felt adrenaline going straight to my biceps. I was ready to go!

"I have no problem kicking you're ass again." I got right back up in her face and I shot a bloodthirsty glare at her. Maryse rolled her eyes at me, before doing her signature talk-to-the-hand gesture before walking off to the WWE bus.

* * *

**Randy**

"You look tired, I got you your favorite, latte with extra foam." John Cena sat down next to me. We were waiting for our luggage to arrive. The flight was boring, as usual. I needed a distraction this was getting to be too much. I tried so hard to get that image out of my head. I looked towards her direction, and John caught me.

"Dude, you gotta get out more, eat some bacon, punch a sandbag, let that anger out!"

This week was crap. I got dumped, figuratively and literally. Maryse and I had been dating for 6 months now, and I thought I was ready to settle down with her. Tie the knot, you know, all that jazz. That was until I caught her cheating on me. Not to mention I lost my championship that exact same night.

_"1, 2, 3!"_

_I felt the pressure relieve on my shoulders. _

_"The new WWE Champion The Miz!" Lillian Garcia announced as the ring side bell rang._

_The San Franciscan crowd was boo-ing loudly at the Miz. I was stunned, as I got up. It all happened so quickly, I had hesitated for a slight second and Miz caught me in a roll up. Handful of tights, feet on the ropes, it was every illegal combination of the pin. And damn! The referee didn't catch a thing. I was fuming, searching around for the Miz, who disappeared up the ramp with my WWE Title. He had left fast! He left extremely fast!  
_

_"What the hell was that? Do you know how to do your job?" I lost it, I started screaming at the rookie referee._

_"I'm sorry I didn't see it, OK? I'm sorry." Sorry wasn't good enough, not for me, and especially not right now. The ref waved his hands in front of his chest defensively. Not good enough, not tonight, no 'sorry' will ever be enough. I felt my breathing get out of control. I kicked the referee in the gut, and he leaned over groaning in pain. I followed it up with an RKO. The crowd roared with approval as they played my theme in the background.  
_

_I made my way back to the locker room, no one backstage would even look at me, they were all scared of what might happen. They were scared of the mental state I was in. I kicked open the door, and the sight burned in my eyes. I saw my girl Maryse, with her tounge jammed down the Miz's throat. _

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I recognized that voice anywhere. John did too.

Maryse was yelling at some some girl waiting for her luggage. She looked distressed as Maryse continued her rampage.

"Hey isn't that the new Diva, they had her wrestle Maryse in San Francisco. Uhh, I think her name was Cassie" I could tell John was entertained by her outburst.

John was right, it was the new Diva. I recalled Cassie's match versus Maryse. Man, she was vicious, quick kicks, spinebusters, powerslams. No wonder Stephanie signed her, now hopefully Vince will approve.

Cassie wasn't going to take anything from Maryse, she was getting right back in Maryse face, showing equal if not greater aggression.

"Whoa, she just tore Maryse a new one." John joked, his eyes glued to the verbal fight.

"She deserved it." I spoke with enough venom to kill an elephant.

John nodded giving me a comforting pat on the back.

"I have no problem kicking you're ass again!" Cassie had backbone. I made a mental note to thank her, for brightening up the day.

* * *

"No kidding! Never thought you had it in you." Evan handed me my iced coffee as I told him about my little run in with Maryse earlier.

"I really don't get her, what's her problem." I accidentally slammed my coffee down onto the table.

"Well there are a few rumors..." Evan's eyes roamed around to check if the coast was clear.

My female instincts kicked in, gossip was always an attention grabber.

"Ok, so I heard the day that you were wrestling you're tryout match, Maryse was also scheduled for a title shot against Mickie James."

I scooted closer to Evan as he barely emitted a whisper.

"But no one thought you could beat her, except me of course, so you're win was quite the upset." I gave myself a pat on the back. Evan laughed at my childish response. "So, Maryse was thrown off, and lost against Mickie James, and of course she blames you for it. But here's the juicy part, after the show her boyfriend, Randy Orton, caught her making out with the Miz."

"Ew! That guy is so gross!" I cringed, and shuddered at the thought of the two of them in a liplock.

"Yeah! I know. What's worse is that earlier that night, the Miz beat Randy for his title."

I gasped, as Evan continued on with his story.

"...so Randy went ballistic, tore up the backstage, slammed doors, and I heard from John Morrison this morning that the Miz has a black eye." Evan's eyes roamed around the catering area again checking for any eavesdroppers. "So she's taking out that aggression on you."

"Like it's my fault she couldn't stay faithful?" I scoffed. I felt bad for Randy, the poor guy didn't deserve the crap he got. I had to focus on one thing tonight, to keep that threat to Maryse. This was going to be fun.

* * *

***Waves* Hey guys :D, So Randy and John finally make an appearance! BTW Good luck to everyone who started school, I just did :D  
**


End file.
